


Lebende Schatten

by Silentswan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, First work - Freeform, Multi, Mystery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentswan/pseuds/Silentswan
Summary: In dieser Welt existiert mehr als das bloße Auge wahrnimmt... der kleine Matt muss dies auf schmerzhafte Weise lernen, als seine Mutter auf mysteriöse Weise verstirbt. Das Erlebnis traumatisiert ihn. Warum sterben mehr und mehr Menschen in seinem Umfeld?





	Lebende Schatten

Prolog:

Die Nacht war dunkel und stürmisch. Alles in dem großen Haus war ruhig. Leise schlichen seine Füße über den Teppich. Er bemühte sich, kein Geräusch zu verursachen, denn er wollte niemanden wecken. Der Ast, der ständig gegen die Rollläden seines Fensters schlug, hatte ihn aus seinem wohligen Schlaf gerissen. Das ungewohnte Geräusch hatte ihm Angst gemacht. Er hasste es, in diesem großen Zimmer zu schlafen. Dort war er ganz allein und manchmal, nein, eher oft, hatte er das Gefühl, dort von irgendjemandem beobachtet zu werden. In seinem Kinderzimmer lebten Schatten, die so ganz sicher nicht dorthin gehörten. Diese Schatten waren auch der Grund, warum er es sich angewöhnt hatte, in dem anderen Kinderzimmer, bei seinem besten Freund zu schlafen. Dort fühlte er sich sicher, denn er wusste, dass der etwas ältere Junge niemals zulassen würde, dass ihm jemand etwas tat. Dann hatte es sein Vater jedoch verboten, hatte gemeint, dass es schwach sei, vor seinen Ängsten davon zu laufen und er solle sich nicht anstellen. Wieder einmal hatte der alte Mann ihm nicht richtig zu gehört. Natürlich wollte er nicht schwach sein, weswegen er nun auch wieder in seinem eigenen Bett schlief. Meistens jedenfalls. Oft war er jedoch wach und wartete ungeduldig auf den nächsten Morgen.  
In dieser Nacht jedoch hatte er es nicht länger ausgehalten, Die Schatten, die in seinem Zimmer hausten, waren wieder näher gekommen. Dieses Mal hatten sie ihn sogar beinahe erreicht. Da war er aus dem Bett geflüchtet. Eigentlich wollte er wieder zu seinem Freund ins Bett kriechen, allerdings hatte der fest geschlafen. Der Ältere hatte schon immer einen sehr tiefen Schlaf, doch die Aura, die ihn umgab, brachte dem Jüngeren ein sicheres und geborgenes Gefühl. Nun musste er etwas anderes finden, einen Ort, an dem er sich noch sicherer fühlte, an den er sich jedoch nie wagte, weil dort auch der alte Mann schlief. Der war aber nun nicht da, wie schon so oft in der letzten Zeit, so dass er beruhigt dorthin gehen konnte.  
Mittlerweile war er bei der großen Treppe angekommen. Mit großen Augen blickte er hinab. Diese Treppe war so groß für einen so kleinen Jungen wie ihn. Und im Dunkeln war sie noch bedrohlicher als sonst. Die Schatten waren schon da… Er schluckte, nahm dann aber allen Mut zusammen. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, stieg er die Treppe hinab. Dabei musste er für jede Stufe beide Beine benutzen, denn er war noch zu klein, um an das Geländer zu gelangen. Er hatte sich schon oft deswegen beschwert, doch sein Vater hatte nur gelacht und gemeint, dass er noch wachsen würde. Er sollte sich gedulden. Er wollte sich jedoch nicht immer gedulden. Sein Freund war schließlich gerade mal ein Jahr älter als er selber, aber dennoch um einiges größer. Er war schon an das Geländer gelangt, als er so alt gewesen war wie der jüngere jetzt. Das war so unfair… er hatte sich schon oft deswegen aufgeregt, doch auch sein Freund hatte nur gelacht, hatte ihm das Haar zerwuselt und gemeint, dass er noch wachsen würde und dass im Notfall er ihm bei allem helfen würde. Aber der Jüngere wollte diese Hilfe gar nicht. Er wollte alles alleine schaffen, was ihm aufgrund seiner Größe aber nicht sehr oft gelang und was ihn sehr frustrierte.  
Endlich kam er am Fuße der Treppe an. Erleichtert atmete er durch, bevor er sich daran machte, den langen unbeleuchteten Gang hinab zu gehen. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft, denn schließlich waren die Schatten hier allgegenwärtig. Endlich, nach schier einer Ewigkeit, kam er an seinem Ziel an. Langsam und mit klopfendem Herzen wanderten seine Augen die  
Tür hinauf. Sie erschien ihm so riesig, ein unüberwindbares Hindernis. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern, sein Mund wurde zum Schmollen. Wieder einmal war er zu klein, er reichte nicht bis zum Türgriff hinauf. Trotzdem versuchte er es. Seine Hände langten nach oben, es war nicht genug, so stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Immer noch zu klein… Das Zittern verstärkte sich, ging auf den ganzen Körper über. Er befand sich inmitten der Schatten, sie hatten ihn bis hierher verfolgt. Er spürte, wie sie nach ihm griffen mit ihren kalten, toten Fingern. Seine Hand wanderte, legte sich auf seine Brust, krallte sich in sein Pyjamaoberteil… es begann schon wieder zu schmerzen. Das war nicht gut… Gerade wollte er sich in der Ecke verstecken, sich so klein wie möglich machen, damit sie ihn nicht sahen, da fiel ihm etwas auf. Die Tür war einen Spaltbreit offen, ein Lichtstrahl fiel heraus. Den hatte er in seiner Panik völlig übersehen. Sofort stieß er die Tür ein Stück weiter auf und stahl sich in den Raum. Als hätte sie gewusst, dass er in der Nacht zu ihr kommen würde… Sofort verschwanden die Schatten, ohne ein Geräusch zu hinterlassen. Erleichtert seufzte er. Suchend blickten sich seine Augen um, weiteten sich schließlich erfreut. Sie war noch wach.

Die junge Frau, die in dem gemütlichen Sessel saß, war in ein Buch vertieft. Auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihr brannte eine kleine Lampe und spendete dem Raum Licht. Außerdem brannte in dem großen Kamin ein Feuer, das leise hin und wieder knackte. Sie genoss die Ruhe, die sie umgab. Da spürte sie die Anwesenheit einer weiteren unruhigen Seele. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie zur Seite blickte und zwei große Augen bemerkte, die über die Armlehne ihres Sessels zu ihr auflugten. Sofort legte sie ihr Buch beiseite, griff über die Lehne und hob das kleine Kind auf ihren Schoß. Zärtlich fuhr sie durch das geschmeidige Haar.  
„Warum schläft mein kleiner Engel denn noch nicht?“  
Ihr gerade mal vierjähriger Sohn schmiegte sich an sie.  
„Ich kann nich schlafen, Mami.“  
„Sind die Schatten wieder da?“  
Der kleine Junge nickte, woraufhin seine Mutter seufzte. So sehr sie den Kleinen auch liebte, seine Geschichten von den Schatten, die angeblich in seinem Kinderzimmer hausten, wurden ihr allmählich zuviel.  
„Du weißt doch, dass es diese Schatten nicht gibt, mein Schatz. Dass dein Zimmer in der Nacht so dunkel ist liegt daran, dass das Licht aus ist. Hilft dir denn dein Nachtlämpchen nicht?“  
Die kleinen Hände krallten sich in ihren Morgenmantel.  
„Nein, das is viel zu klein, die Schatten sind viel viel stärker! Die gibt’s wirklich!“  
Ihre Bewegungen hielten inne als die großen Kinderaugen zu ihr aufsahen. In ihnen glänzten Tränen der Verzweiflung. Ganz gleich, wie lächerlich die Vorstellung von lebenden Schatten auch war, für dieses kleine Kind war sie mehr als nur real. Es musste schrecklich sein, jede Nacht in dem dunklen Raum zu schlafen und zu wissen, dass niemand einem glaubte. Ihr kleiner Sohn glaubte so sehr an die Existenz der Schatten in seinem Zimmer, dass er nicht mehr schlief. Anfangs hatte er sich sogar geweigert, das Zimmer überhaupt alleine zu betreten. Das hatte er zum Glück abgelegt. Beruhigend küsste sie seine Stirn.  
„Ist schon gut, mein kleiner Engel. Ich glaube dir ja. Aber du brauchst überhaupt keine Angst zu haben. Ich bin ja da und Papa auch. Wir passen auf dich auf. Dir kann gar nichts passieren, ganz gleich, wie viele Schatten auch in deinem Zimmer sind.“  
Langsam entspannte sich das Kind in ihren Armen. Dies war seine Mutter, die er über alles liebte. Sie hatte ihn noch nie angelogen, ihr vertraute er. Wenn sie sagte, dass nichts schlimmes passieren würde, dann glaubte er das auch. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust, spürte ihren Herzschlag. Das sanfte, monotone Geräusch beruhigte ihn immer wieder. Seine Mutter begann, ihn sachte zu wiegen und stimmte ein leises Schlaflied an. Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen.  
Die junge Frau blickte auf ihren Sohn herab und lächelte. Das half jedes Mal. Der Junge war ein liebes Kind, er wollte keineswegs Unruhe stiften, so wie ihr Mann und sein Vater glaubte. Auch wollte er keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, denn die bekam er durch sein goldiges Aussehen auch so. Er hatte einfach nur Angst und war deswegen verzweifelt. Schließlich wollte er nichts weiter als unabhängig sein und allen beweisen, wie groß er im Grunde schon war. Sanft küsste sie sein weiches Haar. Er war ihr ganzer Stolz, ihr ein und alles, ihr kleines Baby. Vorsichtig erhob sie sich mit dem Kind auf ihrem Arm und begann den Raum zu durchqueren. Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln wandte sie ihren Blick von dem Kleinen zur Tür. Überrascht hielt sie inne.  
Die Tür stand noch immer einen Spaltbreit auf, ganz so, wie sie es für den Kleinen hinterlassen hatte. Durch den Spalt hindurch konnte sie die Schwärze des unbeleuchteten Ganges sehen. An und für sich war alles ganz normal. Und doch ergriff sie plötzlich das Gefühl der Unsicherheit. Ihr ganzer Körper verspannte sich, sie begann zu zittern. Unbewusst wurde der Griff um ihren kleinen Sohn stärker. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte sich nicht überwinden, weiter zu gehen. Im Grunde war es doch lächerlich. Wie oft war sie diesen Gang schon im Dunkeln entlang gegangen... und doch war es dieses Mal anders. Endlich bemerkte sie auch, was es war. Ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt, denn die Schwärze des Ganges schien zuzunehmen. Schon verschwand die Tür im Dunkeln. Langsam, sehr langsam, stahl sich die unnormal schwarze Dunkelheit immer weiter in den Raum, kroch über den Boden, direkt auf sie und ihren kleinen Jungen zu. Sie spürte, wie die Angst nach ihr griff. Die Schatten... Hatte sich ihr Sohn etwa doch nicht geirrt? Gab es sie wirklich? Es war vollkommen unnormal, dass sich eine Dunkelheit derartig ausbreiten konnte. Längst füllte sie die Hälfte des großen Zimmers, drängte sie immer weiter zurück. Da erwachte ihr Sohn wieder. Er wunderte sich, warum seine Mutter rückwärts statt vorwärts ging, sie hatte doch bestimmt vor, ihn zurück in sein Bett zu bringen, das tat sie doch jedes Mal. Und warum zitterte sie so merkwürdig? Verwirrt runzelte der Kleine die Stirn, blickte zu ihr auf. Ihre Augen waren starr auf etwas hinter ihm gerichtet, sie schien vor irgendetwas Angst zu haben. Langsam wandte er den Kopf, er wollte wissen, was seine sonst nie ängstliche Mutter daran hinderte, den Raum zu verlassen. Geschockt weiteten sich seine Augen als er begriff, was es war. Sie waren da, sie waren ihm gefolgt, hatten sich bereits bis kurz vor ihnen gewagt. Das hatten sie vorher noch nie getan. Sie waren ihm so nah wie noch nie zuvor. Sofort verstärkte sich sein Griff um den Hals der jungen Frau.  
„Die Schatten, Mami! Das sind die Schatten! Sie sind mir nachgekommen! Wir müssen weglaufen! Mami!“  
Die junge Frau jedoch schien ihn nicht zu hören, ihre Augen waren weiterhin auf die sich immer weiter ausbreitende Dunkelheit gerichtet. Da begann er, sich panisch zu winden.  
„Mami! Wir müssen laufen! Sie sind nich so schnell wie wir! Mami! Jetzt lauf schon! Dann kriegen sie uns nich! Sie sind gleich da! Mami!“  
Er wollte sich aus ihrem Griff befreien und sie mit sich ziehen, raus aus dem Raum. Er wusste ganz genau, auch wenn sie mitten durch die Dunkelheit liefen, so konnten ihnen die Schatten dennoch nichts anhaben. Sie bewegten sich nur schleichend und kamen nur langsam voran. Er würde schon einen sicheren Ort finden, einen Ort, an dem es viel Licht gab, wohin die Schatten nicht gelangen konnten. Doch der Griff seiner Mutter war zu stark, zu fest. Er konnte sich nicht befreien. Er strampelte, rief nach seiner Mutter, begann sogar zu treten, doch es brachte nichts. Die Dunkelheit hatte sie mittlerweile beinahe vollständig umkreist. Mit einem bedrohlichem Zischen erlosch das Kaminfeuer, ein großer Teil des Zimmers, das vorher von ihm noch erleuchtet worden war, fiel in Dunkelheit, die Schatten verstärkten sich. Da fuhr die junge Frau aus ihrer Erstarrung. Langsam wich sie weiter zurück, hielt jedoch inne als sie bemerkte, dass auch dort bereits die Dunkelheit lauerte. Sie spürte das Strampeln des Kindes in ihren Armen. Verzweifelt blickte sie auf den Jungen herab. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und drückte sich ängstlich an sie. Hektisch wanderten ihre Augen durch den Raum. Es musste hier doch irgendetwas geben, womit sie sich verteidigen konnte. Sie musste ihren Sohn beschützen, das war das wichtigste. Sie liebte ihn über alles, ohne ihren kleinen Engel war ihr Leben wertlos. Schon spürte sie, wie die Kälte sie erreichte, ihre Beine hoch krabbelte. Entschlossenheit ergriff sie. Nein. Diese seltsamen Schatten würden ihren Sohn nicht bekommen. Ganz gleich was es sie kostete. Ihr Griff verstärkte sich, drückte das Kind noch fester an sie. Sie fuhr herum, duckte sich, achtete darauf, dass sie vollkommen schützend auf ihrem Sohn lag, gerade als die Schatten auch die Nachttischlampe löschten und der Raum in vollkommener Dunkelheit versank. Der kleine Junge spürte, wie sie zitterte. Als sie beide von den Schatten vollständig eingehüllt wurden tat er das einzige, was er in seiner Lage noch tun konnte.

Er schrie.

Ende des Prologs


End file.
